A Selfless Wish
by Twist in fate
Summary: A usually selfish hanyou makes a not so common selfless wish for the sake of his friend's happiness. One shot S/K.


**A Selfless Wish**

Kagome stayed home for a few days trying to spend as much time as possible with them before she was gone for good, with the possibility of never seeing them again. Her mother was thrilled that she had found someone to love and encouraged her to be happy and to take the route that would make her the happiest, staying in the past. They had a tearful parting after four days spent just being a family for the last time and they all walked her to the well and gave her their best wishes of safety and happiness (although gramps wasn't to pleased about her "true love" being a demon) he still wished her the best life possible for that time period.

Leaping into the well for the last time Kagome was almost overwhelmed by the strong emotional torrent that threatened to hit her at any moment, but she stayed strong and fought it off before landing in the feudal era. The heavy bag she carried nearly made her topple over, but she was caught by Sesshomaru and helped out of the old well. Her friends awaited her at the edge of the forest happy that she came back to them, Shippo ran to her and leapt into her arms followed closely by Rin who wrapped herself around Kagome's legs.

Laughing Kagome finally managed to untangle herself from the children and said "I brought a gift for everyone, especially you Sango. Have you guys set a date yet?"

Sango blushed and said "No we were waiting for you Kagome, I thought we could discuss the details with you because we are sisters in every respect except by blood. Would you help me with the plans?"

"I would be happy to Sango, shall we go to the village so that I may give you guys the gifts I brought back with me."

Everyone headed for the village without another word said until they reached there and the children jumped with anticipation. Kagome had brought two books one for Rin and one for Shippo along with Crayons and markers for them to use. For Sango she pulled out an elegantly simple white dress for her to wear at the wedding, Miroku received a Japanese equivalent of a tux, Kaede a book on herb lore that held more for the old miko to learn and use, Sesshomaru received a book on the history of Japan and he loved having that knowledge in his grasp. Last but not least Inuyasha, Kagome had thought long and hard on it and came to a decision she would make a wish on the jewel for him to become a full demon so that he might get the one thing he had always wanted. She loved him as a half-demon, but his only desire was to be a full demon or so she thought.

"Inuyasha your gift will be the wish upon the Sacred Jewel, made by me for you to become a full demon."

"Kagome I've changed my mind I no longer seek to be a full demon, you made me realize that I'm better the way I am so I will make a wish for you Kagome. You've done so much for everyone and its time for you to get something in return, I have talked it over with everyone and they agree that it is a good choice. Besides it'll kill two birds with one stone, you'll be happy and so will Sesshomaru." He winked as he finished his speech and indicated for her to fuse it and hand it to him for the wish to be made.

Kagome gave everyone a curious glance unsure as to what they had all agreed upon, but she handed it over putting her trust in the hands of her friends with an unknown wish for her.

Inuyasha's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, a few seconds passed and then the jewel flared brightly before dissipating slowly, Kagome had an odd tingling feeling throughout her body and she shot everyone a look that said 'what the hell?'

Smiles lit their faces as they saw that the wish had worked and that their Kagome would be able to stand by Sesshomaru's side for several lifetimes. Sango handed Kagome a mirror and said "Take a look at the new and improved you."

Kagome's breath caught as she noted the pointed ears peaking from beneath her silkier bluish black hair, her eyes were more almond in shape and they had turned a beautiful deep blue color, there was a crimson stripe on each cheek and she had fangs!

"I…I…. don't understand…. Why did you do this Inuyasha? I thought this was what you wanted, why did you give it to me?"

"Don't you like it Kagome?" he asked a little stung by her question.

"I don't like it Inuyasha" his face fell at those words "I love it! But why?"

"You deserve it and at least you have a chance to live long enough to see your family again, if it wasn't for you Naraku would still be alive, Kagome you earned it."

"Thank you guys so much, I never dreamed of being able to live without fear of dying from old age and leaving Sesshomaru all alone." Tears streamed down her face unchecked as she hugged each of her friends for the gift they had given her, she would never be able to repay them for this extraordinary gift.

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her marveling at her beauty and the wondrous scent she still held, but it was stronger than the one her human body had held. He loved it though, after kissing her deeply he said "Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

"Of course I will, you're the main reason I came back Sessho."

--33--33--33--33--

_**This was a mistake I had made while working on A Little Twist in the Prophesy, I had temporarily forgotten that she was already a demoness, so I decided this would be a sweet little one-shot where Inuyasha is being selfless for a change. **_


End file.
